


But We Were Something, Don't You Think So? (Percabeth)

by acciomywilltolive



Series: Taylor Inspired Ship Fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Sad, Song: the 1 (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomywilltolive/pseuds/acciomywilltolive
Summary: Annabeth and Percy were going to get married, but somethings just aren’t meant to be. Maybe someday Annabeth will find the 1.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Taylor Inspired Ship Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196918
Kudos: 3





	But We Were Something, Don't You Think So? (Percabeth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taylor swift](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taylor+swift).



It was a fine June day, at-least Annabeth thought so, today was the same day Percy and her wedding day were to be. She honestly thought they could’ve gone through with it but I guess somethings aren’t as planned. 

“What you thinking about Annabeth?”, asked Piper. 

Piper is Annabeth's best friend she was there for her when she realized that she and Percy were not meant to be together, at least not yet. Piper is a Cherokee girl she has the prettiest eyes you can never tell what color they are and she has shoulder-length brown hair. She was very pretty Annabeth was always surprised that she isn't in a relationship herself.

Then she saw him for just a split second, “Did you see him too Piper?”

“Who? I haven't seen anyone.”

“My minds probably just playing tricks on me sorry.”, Annabeth replied.

Annabeth swears she saw him, but she knows it couldn't have been him because he's on a date with that girl he met on the internet, Rachel was her name if she had remembered correctly.

\----

“Heres our stop Annabeth. I can't wait to see the movie,” said Piper, she and Annabeth decided they wanted to see a new movie every Sunday from now on to spend more time together.

They got off the bus and went into the theater. They got two tickets for the showing of ‘The Fault In Our Stars’. Annabeth read the book and decided she wanted to see the movie too, the book was extremely sad, the movie was too. 

When the movie was over Piper and Annabeth went their separate ways. Annabeth went to the park there is a large fountain she likes to toss change into. Annabeth was thinking about the movie how two people could be so in love yet it could be over within seconds of if starting. 

Annabeth started thinking about what could've been, little children maybe a boy and a girl one with Annabeth's smarts and another with Percy's sarcasm. Annabeth decided this wasn't what she should be thinking about Percy was having adventures on his own now she should do the same.

It is a nice thought though to think about what it might be been like if he would've been, the 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic so sorry if it’s bad and sorry it’s short but whatevs also if you look at the song lyrics you can line up points in the story just to let you know thanks for reading 🤍


End file.
